Code Geass: Julius the Forsaken
by jammos2561
Summary: Area Eighteen has been a site of unrest in Britannia after the Black Rebellion. A rebellion is brewing in Eighteen led by a young man.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Code Geass series, from certain characters to random hints of other current events at the time, and all writings are not in any way canon, but may use events from any of the branching stories within the Code Geass universe. This is my first fanfic I have ever written, please enjoy.

* * *

Code Geass: Julius the Forsaken

Chapter 1: The Corruption of Conquest

August 10th 2010 a.t.b, The Holy Britannian Empire has started the Second Pacific War against the island nation of Japan. International outrage was seen throughout the world on Britannia's claim to Japan. Upon the end of the war, Britannia offered a divide in the rich Sakuradite mines to ensure unity on the world stage. Only two nations were not invited to these talks, Australia and The Middle Eastern Federation.

As a result for years to come, The Middle Eastern Federation slowed their exports of oil to Britannia to a near crawl on December 25th 2016 a.t.b. Do to the shortage of oil, Britannia invaded on January 10th 2017 a.t.b. resulting in the slow decline of The Middle Eastern Federation. In the two months of the war,the Middle Eastern Federation was conquered and renamed Area 18. Its people were reduced to a mere number and became divided internally on an ethnic and religious level.

Times are changing and the Black Rebellion showed the holes in the "almighty" nation of Britannia. The nations of the Chinese Federation and Europa United sent their support into Area 18 after the Black Rebellion's failure.

Britannia must strengthen its authority or face unstable unrest.

It was March 10th 2018 a.t.b. in the Jerusalem Settlement, the Britannians celebrated the first anniversary of the conquest of the Middle Eastern Federation. In the ghettos of Jerusalem,Eighteens stayed in their homes in terror of the many Britannians pulling people off the streets to be stoned to death. Most schools were out for the day excluding the newly made Britannian academy, Marley Academy. Marley Academy was the first to be built in Jerusalem and the last class of the day was almost finished.

"... Now I wish you all have a safe day", said the blond hair teacher," and remember that today is the historical surrender of the Middle Eastern Federation into Area 18. So be sure to stay safe from Eighteens who may attack on our glorious day. As Prince Frederic von Britannia, Viceroy of Area 18, would say …"

The teacher's voice started to trail off as the young David Harold Smith started to fall asleep on the desk from boredom. His white hair was in a mess and his white school uniform was wrinkled. Most students started to wonder if he was going to be hit in the head again for his rude behavior. Luckily, David started to wake up once the bell rang for school to be out. He packed up everything and dashed out the door into the streets to head home to his apartment. He put his bag on the couch and went to check the fridge…

...Empty…

He sighed to himself in agony of hunger preparing to go buy food. He changed into a black t-shirt and blue jeans looking in the mirror.

 _All I wanted was a good meal,_ thought David to himself, _and now I have to go shopping with Britannians parading the streets._

He stepped out the door heading to the local market staying clear of the Britannians. The streets were filled with Britannian veterans chatting cheerfully about their battles for their country. David was making sure he didn't bump into the Britannians, not because he was an Eighteen, but his entire identity was a lie. If anyone knew who he was, he was certain his life will be in danger.

He thought that the day was going to be normal, but then again he never gets his way.

The Eighteen ghettos were empty, but a local resistance group prepared to launch a defensive on Britannian soldiers, who were rumored to be planning a sweep to destroy them. Their traditions were tarnished and the only support they received was from the Savivid Caliphate. With an average group of under 30 Eighteens, fully equipped, they were waiting to start once the clock struck 9:00 pm.

Their leader frowned to herself. She felt that this one battle will decide her fate. She had hoped that her small resistance would last longer than five months and still had its old leader. She had a hard time getting the respect of her men because of their sexist strolled to her office to ensure privacy from her group to consult her informant. She knew that her informant would cause all of her companions to give her glares of disapproval.

Once the leader closed the door to her office, she made her way to the phone. She dialed the number of her informant and waited. The phone was picked up and the informant spoke," I wondered when I would receive your call, Amala."

"Only a filthy Eleven like you would hide your shame in the shadows", said Amala. "But I'm not calling for another war to break out. I'm calling to hear what the Britannians were planning to do to my people."

"I was wondering if you would be willing to listen to your highness's speech," the Eleven informant said. Amala was starting to fume with anger, till the informant continue. "Prince Frederic plans to find any or all terrorists no matter the number of lives it takes. He has ordered the extermination of the ghettos in Jerusalem. He calls this plan "Purity of the Wicked" and I fear he will continue into other ghettos if he isn't stopped."

"You're an Eleven. Why should I trust a weakling, who is powerless without their almighty "Zero" to protect them?" Amala asked.

There was no reply, just the sound of static from the phone.

Prince Frederic von Britannia was preparing for a speech from his father, since the emperor was busy with whatever affair he claims to be doing. Frederic was afraid that terrorists were going to kill him like his older half-brother, Prince Clovis, or his younger half-sister, Euphemia. He was a coward at heart, a fool in the military, and is a laughing stock of the Royal Family.

His long blond hair was standing up once he heard the people chanting his name. He was to speak from the Solomon Palace of Jerusalem Settlement, which was Area 18's capital. He strolled to the front of his palace in his black slacks, red royal suit, and a white royal cape with gold lining that trails behind him. He appeared behind the railing, waving to the people as he cleared his throat.

Frederic started to speak to the hushed crowd," Britannia has gone a long way from home without challenge. This day marks the first anniversary of the creation of Area 18 from the weak Eighteens who dare claim this Area their home." The crowd cheered once more while Frederic wait for them to settle, then he continued." Britannia's might shall reach from the rise to the setting of the sun. The weak numbers will beg for forgiveness and the terrorists shall fall with their destruction. We have the world in our sights and the spirit in our hearts to push on, even without our relative to accompany us. The losses you have felt struck me to my very core, for I also have lost my siblings to the terrorist organization known as…" Frederic hesitated but pushed on," The Black Knights."

The crowd became quiet and the Prince's eyes began to water with sorrow. He looked into the vast crowd pretending to be fine. His words struck the crowd like a storm. "But from the aftermath of the Black Rebellion, Britannia still stands with heads high…"

David was in the market when the speech began, buying oranges imported from the Homeland. He couldn't stand the speech or the people who claim the speech as a "beauty shunned by Eighteens". He hated Eighteens and Britannians alike for their massacres on innocent citizens. He looked at his clock. It was 8:28 pm an the speech was closing to an end. He was prepared to head out through an alleyway leading into the ghettos, he didn't want to be seen disrespecting the last words of every speech.

As he walked through the alleyway, the people behind him cheered " **All Hail Britannia!** " Thirty-four minutes later, he was walking in the center of the ghettos by himself unaware of what had happened.

David was walking with his eyes closed in concentration, thinking of how he was going to raise his grades to not fail the semester. He didn't notice the televisions advised for all, if any, Britannians in the ghettos to evacuate for military inspection of the ghettos for terrorists.

He walked up a flight of stairs to find two Britannian soldiers and an officer standing over a body, kicking the corpse into the street. David felt the urge to vomit or run from the scene, whichever would come first. He tried to back off from the soldiers, but he failed realize the can behind his foot. The can rolled everso down the stairs with a 'clink' on each step of the way.

"Halt!", yelled the officer as one of the soldiers walked toward David with his gun raised. David felt frightened once they started to question him for being in the ghettos after the Prince's announcement. "His highness clearly stated that all Britannian citizens are to evacuate so the military could investigate for anyone who maybe connected with terrorists in … this … area" The officer started to slow down his words as he realized he was to find terrorists traitors, who could be anyone he sees.

David was starting to think that he was not in any trouble till the soldiers forced him to the ground and cuffed his hands. "Hey!", David called out in fright, "what did I do to deserve this?"

"You are under arrest for treason against the Holy Britannian Empire", says the officer."Anything you say or do will only mean stricter punishment upon you and your family."

David was at a loss of words, and lost his oranges. One second he was walking down a street and the next he gets charged of a crime he didn't commit. He struggled with all his might, but the soldier holding him in place never loosened his grip.

The officer was on his communication headset asking what he should do with David. The officer shocked David when he told his soldiers to "leave no one alive".

David felt so frightened that he passed out cold. The soldiers laid David on the ground, and were about to shoot him, but they were ambushed by the local resistance. When he woke up he realized that he was alive, but the soldiers and their officer laid dead before him. The wind picked up and blew his white hair wig onto the street. Underneath his wig was his true brown, and also, messy hair.

"What happened", David said worryingly, but slightly relieved. "Who saved me, and why did they save me." He was shocked no Eighteen pick pocketed him while he was knocked out. David then realized his wig fell off, so he hurriedly put it back on. The sounds of gunfire and tanks could be heard in the distance, with the alarming amount of bodies piled the streets.

He heard a groan in the warehouse he was walking by earlier. He went to investigate and found an Eighteen laying next to a dusty Glasgow. The Eighteen died of blood loss once David found him, lying next to a pistol and a handheld transceiver. The handheld transceiver seemed to come to life and said in a female voice,"Asad, do you copy, I have two Sutherlands on my back and my energy filter is starting to empty."

David didn't know what to do. He wanted to return the favor to the Eighteens who saved him, but he also needs to make sure that he could return to his apartment safely. He could hear the pleas on the transceiver and saw the activation key on the ground at his feet. In the heat and the adrenaline in the moment, David toke the activation key, the pistol, and the handheld transceiver. He knew doing this will lead nowhere back to his old, in hiding, life was. He leaped into the cockpit of the Glasgow and promised himself to,"I will repay my debt, with destroying the discrimination of Britannia. I pledge and will succeed, for my name is Julius Kingsley!" His name caused him to grimace in anger.

* * *

Author's note: Some people might say Julius Kingsley is Lelouch in Akito the Exiled. This story is suppose to explain why the name Kingsley was used by the emperor for Lelouch's new identity. In addition, this story also explains the random nation seen in Persia. It will take time and will most likely feature certain events and wars that will affect the story entirely, maybe even some new knightmare frames.


End file.
